N'est-ce pas?
by nathdawn
Summary: Os sur Viewfinder. De retour au Japon, Akihito ne sait plus où il en est. Ses réponses ne peuvent être qu'à un seul endroit... encore faut-il pouvoir les accepter. N'est-ce pas, Aki?


**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Yamane Ayano.**

**Mon premier OS sur Viewfinder que je situe après le sauvetage de Akihito, de retour au Japon ou soit juste après les OAV (spoils! ).**

**Excusez mes incohérences s'il y en a, soit par totale ignorance de ma part, soit pour les besoins de l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**N'est-ce pas?**

Je marche dans la rue, seulement éclairée par les réverbères. Je marche, j'avance, sans réel but, je marche, c'est tout. Il est tard, très tard mais je ne suis pas fatigué, je me sens plutôt tendu d'ailleurs, au point que j'en ai mal aux épaules.

La circulation s'est raréfiée mais pas disparue, la ville ne dort jamais. Mais personne ne fait attention à moi et c'est tant mieux, j'en ai marre de l'intérêt des autres.

Il pleut, une pluie fine qui me glace les os, s'infiltre partout, imprègne mes vêtements mais je n'y fais guère attention, c'est juste froid et désagréable.

Ce soir, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, j'avais un bon tuyau pour un truand qui est censé effectuer une transaction au port mais je ne sais pas, malgré mon besoin d'argent, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, envie de rien.

Et puis, j'ai beau me dire que ma conversation avec mon ami Kou n'a rien à voir là-dedans mais il a réveillé de drôles de sensations sans le savoir et, bien malgré moi, je lui en veux. Bien malgré lui aussi, faut bien le dire. Comment pourrait-il savoir, il n'est au courant de rien. C'est mon meilleur ami mais je ne peux me confier à lui, c'est trop… dingue! Pourtant, il faut que j'en parle ou alors je vais exploser! Mais je ne peux me confier à personne, jamais je ne me suis senti aussi seul.

On se contentait de rigoler en parlant de sexe autour de quelques bières, comme deux bons potes. On en avait mal aux côtes tellement on riait! Nous discutions de seins gonflés et de chattes humides, et moi, je me suis mis à penser à des hommes aux membres dressés, qui s'enfonçaient en moi, encore et encore. Puis un mot, une phrase, et tout m'est revenu: Asami, Fei Long, Asami encore…

Un mois que je ne l'ai pas revu, pas un coup de fil, rien. J'étais soulagé qu'il m'ait un peu un peu oublié ce vieux pervers!

Mais ce soir, c'est différent, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai dit à Kou que j'allais bosser, il m'a cru. Il n'a même pas réagi alors que j'ai laissé mon appareil photo chez lui.

Je marche, au hasard.

Je marche mais en levant les yeux, je vois que le hasard n'est pas forcément fortuit. La résidence d'Asami… Mes pas m'ont conduit ici, encore. Son appartement est éclairé, il est donc chez lui.

_Merde, mais qu'est-ce que je fous?!_

Je suis bien incapable de répondre à ma propre question puisque je pénètre dans le hall, j'ai la clé et le code.

_Cette maudite clé!_

Qu'il m'a laissé après m'avoir fait perdre mon appartement avec ces coups foireux de mafieux. Il pensait que je n'aurais pas le choix, que je ne pourrais me réfugier que chez lui. Elle est bien bonne celle-là!

_Cette clé que j'ai toujours sur moi depuis…_

Il fait meilleur à l'intérieur, pourtant je frissonne. Quelques secondes, et je suis devant la porte de l'appartement. Le gorille en faction me regarde de haut mais ferme sa gueule, il me laisse juste passer, c'est ma prérogative. Je suis un VIP entre ces murs, ça me donne envie de gerber.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et laisse mes chaussures dans l'entrée. Puis je m'avance directement vers le salon immense et austère. Ici, c'est luxueux et froid.

Et là, je stoppe net.

_Asami…_

Tu es là, juste devant la grande fenêtre, une cigarette à la main dont la fumée s'élève en douces volutes bleutées. Elles montent puis se dissolvent dans l'air, puis reviennent, après une autre bouffée. Et tu me regardes fixement, juste un pli entre tes yeux qui traduit ta surprise. Mais à part ce détail, tu es fidèle à toi-même, élégant en chemise et cravate, froid, stoïque, hautain, comme ces lieux. Tu me dégoûtes!

_Et tu es si beau, que j'en ai le souffle coupé._

Je te déteste, tu t'en fous, je ne suis personne pour toi. Enfin si, juste ta propriété que tu peux torturer à loisir. Encore et encore, chaque fois que tu en as envie. Puis la délaisser quand tu es lassé.

_Dis Asami, tu te souviens?…_

La première fois, tu m'as violé. J'ai eu mal, j'ai joui, totalement soumis par la force, attaché, drogué. J'ai eu mal. Et encore plus de plaisir. Un plaisir immonde, que je ne voulais pas, victime de mon corps traître.

Puis tu m'a sauvé d'une personne en qui j'avais tellement confiance, presque un père à mes yeux et qui n'aurait pas hésité à me tuer. Ce jour-là, tu as passé une main dans mes cheveux, un geste rassurant, compatissant. C'est la première fois où je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais pas qu'un yakusa cruel et glacé.

_N'est-ce pas?..._

Comme je ne réagis pas, tu t'approches de moi de ton allure féline alors que tu écrases ton mégot au passage dans un cendrier. Je ne bouge pas, je ne peux pas.

« Takaba? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

_Je ne sais pas._

Je ne réponds pas, si j'ouvre la bouche, je sens que je vais hurler. Que j'aurai envie de t'insulter, de te frapper, de te tuer. Je ne suis pas un jouet, un objet, qu'on prend et qu'on jette.

_Je ne veux pas!_

Tu me détailles de haut en bas, arrêté juste devant moi.

« Tu es trempé et tu es en train de ruiner mon parquet .»

Ton ton froid, comme toujours. Je m'en balance de ton parquet! Ironique, ton jouet qui abîme ta propriété. Ironique, mais pas au point d'en rire. Ta main s'envole et repousse une mèche collée sur mon front. J'en frissonne, sauf que je ne sais pas si c'est de dégoût ou de plaisir.

_Dis Asami, tu te souviens?…_

Les fois suivantes aussi tu m'as forcé_, _puis de moins en moins, puis j'en ai redemandé. C'est devenu ma honte, mon fardeau. Mes proches ignorent, et pour ceux qui savent, je ne suis que ta pute. En pire, car je ne suis pas une femme. Et Fei Long a lui aussi abusé de mon corps, juste pour t'atteindre. Et je n'ai été qu'un nouvel objet entre de nouvelles mains perverses.

_Je t'ai attendu._

J'ai bien cru que tu m'avais abandonné là-bas alors que lui s'abandonnait dans ma bouche, et moi je t'attendais, t'espérais et je désespérais. Mais tu es venu, tu as pris des risques pour moi, tu as été blessé, c'est bien que je compte un peu.

_N'est-ce pas?..._

Et là, je croise ton regard d'ambre. Et je suis comme ces moustiques prisonniers de la sève fossilisée, je ne peux ni fuir, ni parler, ni t'empêcher, je ne peux rien faire, le temps vient de se figer. Tu fais glisser mon blouson qui tombe au sol dans un petit bruit incongru. Je ne bouge pas, je ne peux pas, je suis anesthésié.

Puis soudain, je sors de ma torpeur, tu viens de me plaquer violemment le dos au mur, mes poignets bloqués au-dessus de ma tête et ta bouche s'écrase sur la mienne qui s'est entrouverte sous le choc. Tu violes ma bouche avec ta langue. Tu me dévores, je manque d'air, asphyxié par cette haleine au goût de tabac blond et de malt.

_Et ça m'a manqué…_

Puis tu te recules, tu abandonnes ma bouche, tu m'abandonnes, encore. Mais non, ton corps est toujours pressé contre le mien, une de tes mains lache mes poignets pour se glisser sous mon t-shirt, elle est si chaude, et j'ai si froid. Et je tremble, mes jambes vont céder. Et c'est le cas mais ton genou entre elles m'en empêche.

« Akihito, pourquoi pleures-tu? »

Ah bon, je pleure? Non, c'est la pluie et elle voile encore ma vision d'un rideau liquide. Ce ne peut être que la pluie.

_N'est-ce pas?..._

L'ambre se fissure, ton regard change, à peine, mais assez pour que je le remarque. Tu as l'air inquiet mais je dois me faire des idées, ce ne peut être que ça. Je ne compte pas assez pour émouvoir le grand Asami. Personne ne le peut.

_Et pourtant j'espère, comme un con._

Tu délaisses mes bras qui se contentent de retomber mollement. Et alors que tu m'enlèves ma chemise et mon t-shirt, je ne lutte pas, je me laisse faire. Et j'ai encore plus froid. Ce soir, je ne veux pas que tu m'attaches ou me drogues. Pas ce soir. Mais je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher.

Et là, tes lèvres se posent doucement sur les miennes, plus douces qu'une plume, ton souffle est une brise à peine esquissée. Elles frôlent, caressent, jouent avec ma lèvre inférieure qui se gonfle d'envie. C'est si bon, si chaud, si tendre, j'en ai le tournis. Et ce baiser est si rare de ta part que je le savoure.

_Et j'en veux encore._

Mes bras s'enroulent d'eux-mêmes autour de ta nuque, mon corps se presse contre ton torse brûlant à travers ta chemise.

_J'ai froid, réchauffe-moi. J'ai froid à l'intérieur, comme dans une tombe. _

Cette fois, c'est moi qui approfondis le baiser en venant cajoler ta langue de la mienne. Tes mains glissent dans mon dos, du haut en bas et laissent une empreinte brûlante sur ma peau qui me picote.

Je me sens soulevé de terre et mes jambes s'enroulent autour de ta taille et j'enfouis mon visage dans ton cou. Tes bras forts sont autours de moi, une prison de chair, un cocon de douceur et pourtant si fermes. Je m'y sens protégé, hors d'atteinte des autres, juste toi. Et je n'ai pas peur.

« Ne me lache pas Asami.

Je n'ai fait que murmurer.

- Jamais mon petit Aki. »

_Vraiment?_

Mais que veux-tu dire Asami? Que tu me poursuivras, que tu ne me laisseras jamais m'échapper parce que je t'appartiens? Parce que tu considères tout ce que tes mains touchent comme ta propriété? Parce que nous partageons des étreintes interdites, aberrantes, sans aucune logique?

_Dis Asami, es-tu seulement capable d'aimer? Et moi alors?_

Mon corps toujours accroché au tien semble plonger en arrière, une drôle de sensation qui me soulève les entrailles mais mon dos ne fait que rencontrer le lit, en douceur. Tu détaches délicatement mes bras alors que mes jambes suivent le mouvement d'elles-mêmes. Et là, je sens tes mains qui font glisser le reste de mes vêtements. Je suis nu, exposé à ta vue mais je m'en fiche. Je te regarde te déshabiller.

_Tu es si beau…_

Et je t'accueille entre mes bras et jambes alors que tu t'allonges sur moi, une main se glissant dans mon dos, une autre qui me caresse le flan. Tu me recouvres entièrement, toi si musclé, moi si frêle. Tu pourrais me briser, m'étouffer et pourtant, tu ne pèses pas sur moi.

« Mon mignon Akihito… »

Ta voix grave m'étire un léger sourire. J'aime tellement l'entendre… et parfois, j'aimerais la faire taire à coups de poings, faire rentrer tes mots dans ta gorge. Ceux qui me font sentir si négligeable, ce timbre masculin qui ne devrait pas me susurrer ces mots à l'oreille.

C'est contre-nature.

_N'est-ce pas?..._

Ta bouche est si tentante, si appétissante. Je soulève à peine la tête et je retrouve ce baiser si doux, si délicieux. Ma peau glacée se réchauffe sous tes mains, sous tes lèvres. La fièvre monte, insurmontable, je ne peux pas l'arrêter alors que nos bouches se pressent plus vite, plus fort, nos langues luttent et s'entremêlent, nos mains s'agitent sur la moindre parcelle de peau, décoiffent les mèches de cheveux.

Tu plonges dans mon cou, embrasses, marques ma gorge alors que mes doigts s'accrochent à toi.

Je sens ton sexe dur et palpitant contre ma cuisse, ce devrait être écœurant et pourtant, ça m'excite tant que je frotte le mien contre tes abdominaux.

_Et pourtant…_

En un mouvement, tu as roulé sur le côté, m'entraînant avec toi et je me retrouve couché sur ton torse. Tu me regardes, les yeux plissés, un sourire conquérant au coin de la bouche. Je te le rends.

J'embrasse ta clavicule, passe le bout de ma langue sur cette cicatrice, cette balle que tu as reçue à cause de moi. Je la déplore et l'envie tout autant. Elle représente tant.

_N'est-ce pas?…_

Tu pousses un petit grognement, tu t'impatientes. Moi aussi mais pour une fois, j'ai envie de jouer, de te provoquer. De te montrer que tu n'es pas le seul maître à bord, il faut être deux dans l'extase.

Et ma bouche descend avec une lenteur délibérée, le long de tes pectoraux, tes morceaux de chair qui se dressent sous mes caresses. Je suis doux, je titille certains endroits sensibles comme entre tes côtes, je fais durer. Et je descends.

Tes abdominaux se contractent sous mon toucher. Et je descends.

Mais je ne fais que passer à côté de ton membre gonflé, ma joue ne fait que l'effleurer et je dépose des baisers le long de ta cuisse puis dans l'aine, là où ta peau est si douce.

_Assez joué!_

Ma langue caresse tes bourses puis remonte tout du long d'une veine saillante, tourne sur le gland. Tu m'attrapes la tête pour accélérer le mouvement mais je me redresse brusquement et te fusille du regard. Tu lèves les mains en souriant.

« Mon chaton serait capable de sortir ses griffes?

- Les chats, ils bouffent les lapins en chaleur! »

Ma répartie semble beaucoup t'amuser, sans doute le jeu de mots…

_Pervers!_

Ta reddition est bien rapide et je sens que je vais le regretter plus tard. Mais là, c'est mon désir que je veux contenter et à ma façon. Alors je te prends en bouche pendant que ma main enserre la base de ton sexe.

Je n'ai jamais aimé te sucer, c'est un geste si intime… Les autres fois, tu m'y obliges et je lutte quand tu bloques ma tête et donnes des coups de bassin. Cette fois, j'en ai vraiment envie, te sentir palpiter contre ma langue, te donner du plaisir.

_Quelque chose a changé._

Et j'accélère le rythme, poussant toujours plus loin, jusqu'au fond de ma gorge. Tu vibres sous mes mains, ta respiration s'accélère, tu soupires un peu parfois. Et dieu que j'aime ça!

Un dernier mouvement et tu viens dans ma bouche, ce n'est ni bon, ni mauvais, c'est toi.

_j'ai aimé. Vraiment._

Quelques secondes et tu réagis, te redresses brutalement et en un geste, je suis projeté dos au matelas et tu m'écrases de tout ton poids.

Et tu m'embrasses partout avec des gestes impatients, je n'arrive pas à suivre par la pensée les méandres de tes mains qui me masturbent, de ton doigt qui se glisse à l'intérieur de moi. Je gémis, mon cœur s'accélère, mes mains dans tes cheveux.

Puis deux, puis trois doigts sur lesquels je m'empale pour augmenter mes sensations, alors que tu touches ma prostate presque à chaque fois.

_C'est bon, c'est trop!_

Ta main monte et descend sur mon sexe toujours plus vite et je jouis dans ta paume dans un cri. Flash de lumière blanc. Corps électrisé.

Je peine à reprendre mon souffle, pantelant, épuisé, béat et c'est à ce moment que tu me pénètres brutalement, à genoux entre mes jambes. Ton sexe est massif, c'est douloureux mais en même temps, la sensation juste après l'orgasme en fait un mélange incroyable, comme si je ressentais tout puissance mille.

_Bon et douloureux. Magique et bestial. Union d'interdits._

Et tu vas, tu viens, toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin. Et la douleur s'efface, juste du plaisir qui monte à chaque coup de boutoir. Je suis à nouveau dur, une tension délicieuse. Mes poings fermés s'accrochent au drap, tout mon corps glisse, incapable de résister à tes assauts alors nos doigts s'entrelacent de chaque côté de mes épaules et là, tu me pénètres encore et encore.

_Et je me sens enfin complet._

Nos orgasmes précédents retardent celui-ci, pourtant il se fait urgent.

« Asami… plus fort… »

Trois mots entre mes gémissements. Et tu te retires presque complètement puis reviens brutalement. À chaque fois, je pousse un cri.

Et tu accélères à nouveau, mon membre agacé par le frottement de nos deux ventres.

Puis la vague finit en déferlante et je viens, cambré à l'extrême et sens ton plaisir jaillir à l'intérieur de moi.

On tremble, on est en sueur, à bout de souffle, épuisés. Tu me gardes entre tes bras.

_Je n'aurai plus jamais froid si je reste près de toi._

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Je sens des lèvres sur ma nuque et j'ouvre difficilement un œil. Il fait jour.

_Fatigué, épuisé, endolori._

Tu es assis au bord du lit, déjà habillé, ton odeur d'eau de toilette me chatouille délicieusement le nez. Je flotte dans une douce torpeur, allongé sur le ventre, ma tête entre les bras..

Mais quand je sens ta main dans mon dos qui descend jusqu'à la naissance du drap, ça me réveille complètement.

« Arrête ça vieux pervers! On l'a fait quatre fois cette nuit, à se demander comment je vais faire pour marcher aujourd'hui! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi?!

- Certes non, ce serait beaucoup moins drôle! Et je n'ai pas de tendances nécrophiles.

- Ah bon? Ça ne m'aurait pas étonné.

- Et surtout, il faut toujours torturer avant de tuer.*

Tu viens de dire ça, tout près de mon oreille et bizarrement, je ne doute pas une seconde de tes paroles. Bien-sûr que tu en es capable, on ne devient pas un chef yakusa sans avoir du sang sur les mains. Et ce n'est pas forcément mon sang que tu aimerais voir couler. Je me contente de déglutir péniblement.

- N'en dis pas plus.

- Rendors-toi Aki et tu peux rester ici si tu veux.

- Ouais, t'auras pas à venir me chercher pour me faire subir tes pratiques de dingue! Tu me crois fou à ce point-là?

- Va savoir… Et tu trouveras des vêtements neufs à ta taille dans le dernier tiroir de la commode.

Je te regarde étonné et je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier ce petit rien.

_Alors, tu peux être attentionné? Tu ne m'avais pas effacé?_

_- _Merci… Je... je vais prendre une douche. Et si tu me suis, je te descend avec ton flingue! »

Et là, tu me donnes un baiser, comme la veille, juste un fantôme qui se pose sur mes lèvres.

- Je dois y aller mon mignon Akihito. Je te laisse un chauffeur, il t'emmènera où tu veux.

- J'ai pas besoin de nounou! »

Et je ne peux que t'entendre rire alors que je te bouscule avec une grimace de douleur et que je m'éloigne en boitant. Je sais que tu observes mon corps nu et je peux très bien imaginer ton regard sur moi. Non, en fait, il ne vaut mieux pas.

Je ferme la porte à clé, on n'est jamais trop prudent avec toi dans les parages et me glisse aussitôt dans la cabine grand luxe. Le jet chaud me soulage et finit de me réveiller. Je me sens bien, léger.

_Dis Asami, tu te souviendras de cette nuit?_

_Moi, oui…_

_Celle où je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de toi._

_Un amour secret, clandestin, interdit,… mais amour quand même._

_Et si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'y obligerai…_

_**FIN**_

* Conseil que l'on m'a donné tantôt, j'ai voulu vous le faire partager…

* * *

**Voilà, juste un moment marquant dans une vie.**

**J'en ai fait un POV car j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à me mettre dans la peau d'Asami. Je vous laisse donc imaginer ses propres pensées.**

**On pourrait dire que ce n'est qu'un PWP mais on peut faire passer beaucoup de choses dans un lemon, mieux que des mots ne le feraient. Et entre eux, c'est encore plus vrai!**

**Merci d'avoir lu et si vous avez aimé, un petit mot fait toujours plaisir…**


End file.
